


All Time High

by CyanAndCharcoal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanAndCharcoal/pseuds/CyanAndCharcoal
Summary: A special occasion calls for a special date, which Regina has eagerly planned for Rumple.





	All Time High

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU after S6. The Black Fairy has been defeated and there is no trouble in town for the foreseeable future. Rumple and Regina got together soon after the EQ’s departure, as her other half’s actions made Regina realise her feelings for him. They quickly confessed their love for each other and began sleeping together.

Although still recognisable, the town had certainly been transformed for the occasion. Rumplestiltskin walked down the pavement, eyes glancing up as he neared the prominent clock tower. Through the windows of Granny’s diner he could see Snow and David, along with many other couples, seated opposite each other, enjoying what looked like spaghetti bolognese and two glasses of red wine. He could only assume that Emma Swan and her ever faithful Captain had wisely opted for a more discreet place to spend the evening. It was a special occasion for them too - their first Valentine’s Day as husband and wife.

Granny really had gone all out with the decorations. The diner railings were draped in lengthy red ribbons, and a few tables had inflated heart shaped balloons tied to them. Undoubtedly the soft amorous music drifting from the open door as if played by a live band had been contributed by the Saviour. Why settle for something prerecorded when magic could ensure a far more effective outcome?

It wasn’t the only thing that seemed to have been decorated. The sky above was so elegant he couldn’t have done better had he painted it himself. Nothing so naturally beautiful had been seen in town for a while, with the exception of the woman he was on his way to meet. Today’s sunset was a vivid canary yellow with streaks of scarlet and lilac, as if sharp nails had torn through wrapping paper, revealing the colours of the hidden layers beneath. It couldn’t have made a more pristine postcard, unless Regina herself were seated at one of the diner tables, the red of the balloons just slightly reflecting onto her soft, creamy skin. From afar she would appear as cold as ice, but it was only him who would have the pleasure of devouring her perfectly formed pastry lips.

Regina had wanted to surprise him this time, given that every official date they had been on so far had been so meticulously planned by one or both of them. Not that the coordination behind their expensive dinners, late night dances and trips to his cabin had in any way lessened the suspense and thrill of the occasions, despite the fact that they were always guaranteed to end in a way that was more than satisfactory. But this time she had told him to be at the clock tower at eight that evening. From there she would leave a sign as to where he would find her, not wanting the venue for this evening’s activities to have been revealed prematurely.

The moment the row of buildings on the opposite side of the road stopped blocking Rumple’s view of the lower story of the clock tower, it became very clear what Regina had left to guide him. A single golden ribbon, tied to one of the door handles in a flawless bow. When he crossed the street and reached to untie it, the ribbon automatically came free of its restraint and began to glide down the road, headed in the direction of the beach. Curious as to what Regina could have in mind, he followed at an identical pace.

Rumple thought back to when the two of them had made it public knowledge that they were a couple. Several people had already been speculating, but they had wanted to do things properly. When Regina suggested inviting everyone to dinner at her house to make the announcement, he had been relieved to see that she was taking their relationship just as seriously as he was. They questioned whether it would be wise to invite Belle, and not only because she was so focused on caring for baby Gideon, whom she eagerly welcomed back into Rumple’s life after Rumple played such a significant part in winning the final battle. Rumple could tell Regina had been worried that she still had feelings for him, especially after his display of courage during the Black Fairy’s curse - and maybe vice versa.

He had reminded her of what he said right after she had confessed her feelings for him: that Regina was a part of him that he had resisted for far too long. Neither of them would ever have dared to accept that there was someone who could both love and understand every part of them, hence why they had so eagerly embraced the ‘true loves’ fate had thrown their way. They loved but could never understand. And every second Rumple had tried to alter his being to make Belle accept him had left him feeling just as twisted as his dagger.

It had truly broken him to see Belle striving to keep Gideon away from him when she knew the pain losing Baelfire had caused him, and in those moments of loneliness, when he had sought to regain the power to change his fate and his son’s through the Evil Queen, he had found an unexpected comfort. When she stood before him, all he could see was Regina - a part of her he had been instrumental in cultivating, the part of her that made her capable of both deceiving him like no other and yet being the one he trusted most. But he couldn’t love this version of her. It had been like eating a rotten apple because he liked the colour of its skin. She wasn’t the woman Rumple couldn’t remember living life without.

When he first gained his power and obeyed the whispers of past Dark Ones tempting him down an evil path, the voices in his head were unfamiliar. After Baelfire’s departure, the last shreds of Rumple’s tether to humanity falling through the portal with him, the voices faded for a while. But then Belle arrived, trying to push him back into the light, and every now and then the voices would be back - one standing out more than any other.

Regina’s voice.

The others soon became white noise as her devilish lullabies taunted him for his weaknesses, mocked him every time he began to entertain the possibility that he might care for the girl who was his prisoner. But, oh, did the darkness know how to wound. The voice rarely stayed silent, but once it did he eventually realised that for weeks it hadn’t even been the darkness causing the whispers, given that he’d been quick to fall back onto the evil path it had forged - it had been present even after Belle’s departure and his fall back into darkness. Regina had made a home there, and it had become so familiar it was comforting. By taking her voice as it’s own, it showed him what he should already have known: Regina had got into his head, and she would always have as much power over him as he did over her. No prison he ever confined his queen to would release him from that bondage, that bond, that gloriously sinful infatuation.

And he was glad of it.

He loved the thought of her purring in his ear, both admiring and fearing the man he’d become.

Throughout the hundreds of years they’d simmered and brooded with the threat of mutually assured destruction just beyond the horizon, that connection grew ever stronger. He knew she felt it too. The moment their bond became a pulsating vein that their lives depended on. When you can’t imagine life without someone, and don’t want to - that was love.

*****

The ribbon had lead him to the beach, and he followed it along the shore to the doors of a large rectangular warehouse. It’s outer appearance was less than attractive, being nothing more than dark and ugly metal. As Rumple opened the door and entered a entry hall coated in dust, with dreary brown walls and a desk of a matching colour, accompanied by peeling paint, he began to wonder if Regina had got Valentine’s Day mixed up with Halloween.

Making his way down the hall, following the ribbon as it glided past the side doors without a care in the world and headed straight for the double doors at the end, he could feel the familiar tickle of Regina’s magic beckoning to him. So he was in the right place. That didn’t answer the question of what she was planning.

Walking through the double doors instantly answered that question. It was like he had entered a different building. A huge rectangular pool took up the majority of the floor space, the underwater lights switched on, transforming the colourless liquid into a luminous powder blue. The walls were lined with spotless white tiles, along which flitted entangled reflections of the pool’s vibrant blue, and on top of a picnic blanket spread out by the edge of the pool was a large bowl of blood red cherries.

  
None of these details held his attention for long, due to the figure sitting on the very edge of the blanket. She wore nothing more than a lace black bra and matching panties, with a thin gold chain around her neck that was so short it could have been a collar. Her feet dipped into the undoubtedly warm water while her delectable lips parted to allow a cherry to slip in between then. She let it swirl around in her mouth for a few seconds before she chewed it and spat the stone back into the bowl.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your queenly graces, your Majesty.”

Regina turned her head to look at him, a smile already starting to sneak onto her crimson lips, which had absorbed the cherry juice like a drop of rain in a puddle.

“And you haven’t lost your snark, my malevolent imp.”

Rumple smirked and allowed his eyes to travel down her body, drinking in the way her bra enclosed her breasts so perfectly and the elegant tones of her flawless skin. He was already hard just looking at her, picturing what that thin fabric was concealing from him. “How did you find this place?”

“Came across it about a week ago. Ever since I’ve been using my magic to return it to its former glory. At some point I’ll work on redoing the rest for a public opening, but until then-“ she slid her legs out of the pool onto the tiled floor and used them to push herself to her feet, “I saw no reason we shouldn’t get a unique preview.”

“Excellent thinking.” He removed his expensive coat, which came down to his knees, and bundled it up in his hands. “Catch.”

With one hand Regina caught the coat when he threw it. She used the other to bring one of the sleeves up to her face and inhale his scent, then held the coat while she slid her arms into the sleeves, enjoying the feeling of silk rubbing against her bare skin.

“Think it suits me?”

“Like a glove. Funny how so many things of mine fit you just perfectly.”

Regina sat down by the pool’s edge, dipping the tips of her toes in as she gave a playful wink. “Guess we’ll see.”

With that she shifted her whole body into the pool, performing the move so gracefully that the water hardly made a splash. Using her feet to push off from the pool wall, Regina propelled herself into the centre of the water.

“My poor coat.”

“It’ll dry. But you have to get it back first.”

Her feet weren’t touching the ground, but her magic easily held her up so she didn’t have to tread water. As Regina pulled the soaking coat closer to what little of her skin remained above the surface with a taunting smile, Rumple flicked his wrist to remove all his clothing except his boxers.

Regina quirked an eyebrow as her eyes moved down to the bulge in the dark material. “A little impatient, are we?”

“You have no idea.”

He was about to crouch by the pool’s edge and lower himself in when she held up a hand to stop him.

“What?”

She gave a sweet smile, but he could see the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “Jump in.”

Rumple sighed, folded his arms and waited for her to make the offer.

“Fine, I’ll owe you a favour. Please?”

The corners of his mouth twitched at that as he took a few steps back before running forward and leaping into the water. For a few seconds bubbles soared past him before his head pierced the canopy of liquid and he was met with the infuriatingly sweet sound of Regina cackling.

“Who would have thought-“ she glided forward to meet him, allowing Rumple to push the coat off her shoulders and send it drifting away, “-that the Dark One-“ as she spoke Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs up to curl around his chest a little too tightly, that glorious spot of hers dangerously close to his crotch, “could be seen hurling himself into a swimming pool as though his life depended on it.”

Rumple brought his left hand to her cheek and let his thumb stroke the soft skin there, rubbing it in circles as it neared her lips. “Anything for you, dearie.”

She chuckled lightly as she allowed her fingers to tangle in his hair. “He’ll do what’s necessary to break us free of the curse, but it’s me Rumplestiltskin will embarrass himself for.” Regina’s face sank into a more serious expression as she contemplated events that were still all too recent. In a softer tone, she gave a gentle “thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Without warning he pulled her even closer to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Rumple quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth as they competed for the valuable territory that was the other’s flesh, flailing and thrashing. Every time he tasted her she was even more delicious, and it had nothing to do with the faint remnants of cherry juice. Each day Rumple awoke with the knowledge that Regina Mills, who had always seemed so near in front of him and yet just beyond his reach, was alive, happy and was his made him fall in love with her even more. He chuckled against her lips as he contemplated how much his heart must have had to grow to make space for her in it. In a way, she always was. But accepting that wasn’t something he had done until recently.

Regina pulled back a little to murmur “something funny?” against his lips, using the respite to draw in breath and run her tongue along his lower lip.

He smiled at the gentle touch and gazed into her soft brown eyes. “Less than a year ago, we never thought we’d end up here. Yet here we are.”

“But we dreamed of it.” She ran a hand over his back lightly and pressed a few chaste kisses to his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rumplestiltkskin.”

“Same to you, Regina Mills.”

With that his arms snaked around her back to unclasp her bra, which was tossed away onto the pool’s rippling surface. Rumple’s hands moved down to knead the tender flesh of her creamy breasts, thumbs gliding over her nipples, while Regina tightened the grip of her legs around his chest, well aware of the effect this would have on his increasing erection, while also tangling her fingers in his short hair.

When Rumple dipped his head to close his lips around her right nipple, which was only just managing to stay above the surface, Regina groaned and let her head sink onto his shoulder. Her light moans as his tongue caressed her nipple until it hardened were nothing short of a blessing, making his cock throb with need, prompting him to turn his attention to her other breast. She really did look ravishing when her skin was coated in water - something he knew all too well due to the many showers they had shared.

The more Regina looked at Rumple - hair wet, mouth closed around the peak of her breast - the more she could feel herself ache with desire. It was an all too familiar feeling, one which had been present when he was with Belle, and had refused to leave even when she had been with Robin.

“Rumple,” she managed against the side of his neck, making sure he could feel every movement of her lips, “please-“ It came out as a whimper, the thrill of his touch easily weakening her.

He bit down hard on her nipple, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Already used that one I’m afraid.”

Of course they could never have any fun without torturing each other. Regina gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

“Taste me,” she breathed against his lips, her eyes flicking down her own body to indicate what she meant. A knowing smile spread onto his face as he untangled her legs from his chest. Regina reached down to remove her panties, but his hand clamped around her wrist to stop her.

Without warning Rumple’s head sank under the water as he positioned himself so his mouth was against the fabric of her panties. Regina couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through her body as she felt his mouth slide over her sensitive spot and up to the lace rim of her underwear. Suddenly his teeth gripped and tugged the material downwards. She pushed her legs together to help him remove her panties while also trying to relieve the tension building at the top of them. It wasn’t long before her last piece of clothing - with the exception of her necklace, which clung to her skin persistently - slipped past her feet and glided away into the sea of blue.

Either he was very good at holding his breath or Rumple’s magic was assisting him, she had no idea which, but he quickly moved back to the apex of her thighs, initially coating the revealed skin with chaste kisses but never applying pressure where she wanted him to, until Regina jerked her hips forward in frustration and his tongue sneaked out of his mouth to part her pussy lips.

As Rumple licked up what little of her juices he could find - the only disadvantage of fucking in a pool - Regina began to moan unashamedly. But hardly had his tongue started to satisfy her when it was removed and Rumple’s head was back above the water, a dastardly smile on his face.

She glared at him. “What the hell, Rumple!”

He chuckled smugly, gratified by her reaction. “You honestly think I’d let myself please you without being able to hear you scream my name?”

Regina had enough time to give him a withering look before he placed a hand on her stomach and lightly pushed her onto her back, so she was floating on the surface of the pool. He moved forward to be in between her legs and guided them to wrap around his own back, before letting his head sink down and his tongue sneak out to slip in between her gorgeous lips.

It really was remarkable how wet she had become so quickly. As Regina writhed in ecstasy, his straining erection became a greater agony, but Rumple didn’t care. In those moments, as he devoured her delicious juices and enjoyed yet another exploration of her tender flesh, all he cared about was watching his angel, hair drenched and spread out around her, squirming and gasping before him as he gave her a mere portion of the satisfaction to come.

With every flick of his tongue, which stroked over her bundle of nerves so skilfully that she could feel what little will she had left dissolving rapidly, Regina could feel the urge to succumb to his wish to hear her call his name growing in her throat. As her body began to tremble even more, Rumple gripped the sides of her chest with his hands, keeping her body from moving away from him while he continued taking full advantage of the physical evidence of her desire for him. This spring at the apex of her legs was - in his hands - an eternal provider of the most delectable sap, and yet it still had a rich taste, as if every aspect of Regina had been designed to suit her destiny to be Queen. And that was exactly what she remained now, even as she rolled against his face through her orgasm, a name slipping from her lips wrapped in such a delectable moan that he hardly recognised it as his own.

He lapped up the liquid arousal that had soaked the inside of her thighs before it could be washed away, adding a few quick kisses to her slightly sore but ever appealing sweet spot. “You might want to consider having the pool drained before making it public.”

Taking a few seconds to regain her breath, Regina stretched out a hand to him, which Rumple took and pulled her upright, admiring the fresh blush on her refined cheeks. She managed to pant “the thought had occurred to me,” which prompted hushed laughter from both of them.

Rumple quickly pushed off his boxers, fearing that he would disappoint both of them were he to wait any longer. One of Regina’s slender hands slipped down to grip his incredibly hard cock and give it a few squeezes.

Guiding it towards her entrance and pressing her body so close to his that Rumple could feel both her breasts and her slim stomach, Regina looked into his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“In that case, dearie-“ Rumple placed both his hands on her shoulders and gripped tightly, “I suggest you take a deep breath.”

Regina had just enough time to use magic to prepare herself, as the second Rumple thrust into her he threw his weight forward and guided her backwards, causing them both to sink underwater with him above and entirely buried within her. They hovered in the water, parallel to the bottom of the pool, the added pressure only causing the thrill of the moment to greaten as Regina clenched her hands on Rumple’s ass, digging her nails in as she readied herself for his second thrust.

As they began to set a regular rhythm, Regina opened her eyes slowly, using magic to maintain her vision and keep the water out, and saw that Rumple had done the same. They both looked right into each other’s eyes as they floated there, entwined, just as they always had been. They might not be able to express their pleasure with cries and words, but just seeing the love they bore contained in the dark spheres that were their eyes was enough. With their past loves, they always had to explain everything - feelings, actions...intentions. But with each other, nothing needed to be said. They knew each other so well.

Both Regina and Rumple could feel themselves nearing their climax as Rumple tilted her hips to allow himself better access. When she felt the base of his cock brush against her clit, Regina knew she wouldn’t last much longer and moved her arms up to wrap around Rumple’s shoulders, pulling his face down to her neck. She clenched her pelvic floor muscles around his throbbing length and soon felt him spill his seed into her as she pushed him further against her, almost as if trying to absorb his entire body into hers.

Only a few seconds later Regina felt herself vibrate and shake as waves of pleasure rippled through her. She released her grip on Rumple’s back and let her head loll back and be carried by the water.

They lay there motionless for a few seconds, drinking in the vision of themselves joined and at peace, before Rumple pushed out of her and the two of them automatically drifted back into the real world, enjoying the feeling of being able to breathe without magical aid.

Regina glanced over to the cherries. “Hungry?”

”Always. And you, my dear-“ he placed a gentle hand on her back as he kissed her cheek and whispered over her ear “still owe me a favour.”

”I look forward to fulfilling it.”

Sharing a final kiss, they both headed hand in hand for the edge of the pool, wondering how any future Valentine’s Day could live up to the standard set by this one.


End file.
